Bundle of Joy
by Catalina0427
Summary: Slightly A/U Callie and Arizona- both enjoying married life, and being Attendings at SGMW; Sofia is still in the picture, with Callie having carried her. This is an idyllic world where the plane crash and cheating never happened. After watching in awe as her glowing wife carried their daughter Sofia to-term, Arizona is intrigued what it would be like to carry their next child.


Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

As the sunlight began glistening through the eastward window in the bedroom, a mop of blonde hair splayed over the pillow began to stir. Noticing that her wife was, as usual, un-phased by the rising sun, Arizona leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Callie's nose. Sighing, the Latina fought consciousness, and groggily rolled over away from her perky wife. How Arizona could be this peppy in the early morning hours still baffled Callie after all these years together. Not about to be put out, Arizona deftly pulled her wife back over and quickly straddled the curvy hips she worshipped. Blonde hair mingled with brunette as the PEDS surgeon leaned forward and began peppering Callie's face with kisses. Letting out a small sigh of contentment, Callie began to wake up with a slight smirk on her face.

"Waaaaaake up sleepy head" Arizona cooed in Callie's ear.

"hmppgh its early" grunted a half coherent Calliope

"Sofia will be up soon, and I want some time with my other favorite girl…alone time" Arizona husked.

With a raise of her characteristically quirked eyebrow, Arizona knew that she now had her wife's undivided attention.

Despite her grogginess only moments before, Calliope Torres was now fully alert. Fully alert and keenly aware that her brilliant, gorgeous, surgeon wife was straddling her wearing nothing but an adorably casual tank top and panties. Wanting to capitalize on the fact that she was forced to be awake, she made her first move. With her mental faculties restored, so was her sex drive. Oh, Arizona was going to pay for waking her up. Pay in the tortuously slow, deliciously painful way.

Wanting to be closer to her wife, Callie pressed her full lips to Arizona's, taking full advantage of her close proximity and angle. Neither hesitated before deepening the kiss, sparking passion and electricity deep within each woman. Carmel limbs tangled with fair ones as Callie gently rolled Arizona over, quickly putting one thigh in between Arizona's slightly parted legs to give her the much needed friction they both craved. Arching her hips off of the bed, Arizona moaned into the kiss at the welcomed thigh between her own as Callie began to grind her hips down into the trim ones beneath her.

Just as both broke the kiss to gasp a breath, the gurgling of their infant daughter Sofia was heard over the baby monitor placed on the mahogany table beside their queen sized bed. Not one to be kept waiting, Sofia's content jibberish would soon turn to shrieks if not attended-too quickly. An easy baby for the most part, little Miss Sofia was not one who wanted to be kept waiting.

Groaning in mock frustration, Callie dismounted her wife, who was still struggling to catch her breath.

"That is what you get for waking me up, Robbins" Callie chuckled as she departed the bedroom with a sexy wink back over her shoulder.

Softly padding down the hallway of their apartment, Callie's heart swelled with pride at the sight of Sofia eagerly awaiting her mommies. Scooping up her little bundle of joy, Callie stiffened momentarily as slender arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Realizing her wife was up too, Callie shifted Sofia in her arms so Arizona could get a glimpse of her daughter as well.

No matter how many times Sofia turned her bright chocolate eyes upward to her face, Arizona swore she loved the little girl more and more. Despite not wanting children before she met Callie, Arizona could now not imagine her life without the little girl who had stolen her heart. Her Latina features were apparent, and Sofia's warm complexion and full head of raven hair left her looking very unlike her blonde –haired blue-eyed mother; she was Calliope in miniature in every sense of the word. Yet, the maternal bond between Sofia and Arizona was so evident that no one questioned their relationship.

Staring at the child in Callie's arms, a content maternal feeling settled over the two women. Who knew just a few short years ago that the bad-ass Ortho God, and the hard-core Peds surgeon would be so completely swept up in domestic bliss.

Feeling the tell-tale butterflies rise in her stomach, as they have every time she thought about this in the past few months, Arizona took a deep breath to calm herself. She began the same mental berating she launched into every time she wanted to tell Callie this, yet this time was different.

Stepping slightly back from Callie, Arizona was now able to fully take in the sight that was her stunning wife cradling their infant daughter. Seeing her wife in this, her most natural form, took Arizona's breathe away as it had every time she saw how much Sofia was the perfect addition to their crazy surgeon lives.

Gathering her courage, Arizona voiced the one thing she wanted most, and the one thing she was most afraid of doing.

"Calliope, I have something I want to tell you…." Arizona trailed off with a look of self-doubt gracing her pristine blue eyes.

Noting the concern in her voice, Callie whipped around and looked deeply into Arizona's eyes. Seeing nothing but love and devotion tainted with self-doubt, Callie gently reached up to softly caress her cheek and urged her to continue.

"Arizona, what is it? Whatever it is, I won't be mad. You know you can tell me anything."

Taking a settling breath, Arizona nodded.

"It's not that I am afraid…well I AM afraid, but only because I hope you want this to, and it is something that I wasn't even sure I would ever want, but now we have Sofia, and something in me has changed. Something clicked and now I have this...this _desire_ to have another baby. Not just have another baby, but me, HAVE have the baby. And I don't know what you think about that, or if it's too soon, or oh my god what if I can't get pregnant, what if th…"

"Woah, woah, woah, take a breath will ya?" Callie interjected with a reassuring smile. Between the baby starting to squirm in her arms and the frenzied Peds surgeon at her side, she was unsure who needed her attention most at the moment.

Laying Sofia down on her changing table to attend to her, Callie began to process what Arizona had just said to her. Noting her wife was biting her nails in the adorable manner which she does when she is nervous, Callie calmly finished changing Sofia and nodded for her wife to follow her into the small kitchen of their apartment.

As the two fell into the routine they shared when both home in the morning to get Sofia fed, Callie finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Arizona, I don't know what to say. I thought I could never love you more than I did yesterday, then you go saying things like wanting to have our baby, and I mean I..I just…" Callie sputtered.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Arizona momentarily abandoned the task at hand, and lunged at Callie, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Saying more than any words ever could, the two pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Babe, I am so glad you are up for this" Arizona said

"Arizona Robbins, you just asked to carry our baby. How did you think I would react? I am ecstatic!"

"Really? I mean, it's not too soon?"

"No! I can't wait to get you pregnant. Oh, can you imagine what it will like when you finally start to show? Or how adorable you will look in the third term with that perfect baby belly?"

"I think we should start this process sooner than later – who knows how long it will take us to get pregnant", Arizona said, ever the pragmatic one.

"How do you feel about using the same donor as Sofia?" Callie inquired.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
